1. Technical Field
The invention is generally related to water jet devices for sending a stream or arc of water into a water feature, and is more specifically related to adjustable water jet devices for sending an ornamental stream of water into a spa, pool, artificial pond, or other water feature.
2. Prior Art.
Water jet devices are used in ornamental fountains, pools, or other bodies of water to create a spout of water that travels up in the air a certain distance, usually in an arc. Such water jet devices may utilize a system to force water under high pressure to achieve a desired vertical height, which then falls into the water feature in an ornamental arc. Water jet devices can be situated at an angle so as to create and control the arc of the water flowing out of the jet. Typically, the angle of a water jet only can be adjusted after the water flowing through the water jet device has been turned off. Thereafter, water flow is restarted and the arc of the water can be observed. If further refinements are desired, the water jet device must once again be turned off to allow the angle of the jet to be readjusted once again. This trial and error process will continue until the desired arc is achieved.